


Mr. Payne Will See You Now

by PrettyInSoulPunk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Liam, bottom!Niall, mentions of Liam/Cheryl, mentions of Niall/Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInSoulPunk/pseuds/PrettyInSoulPunk
Summary: This is entirely inspired by late night conversations with my dearest friendClaudia, and the fact that Niall had the nerve to go on stagelooking like he didat Biggest Weekend. And since we knew Liam was also going to be there... this happened.





	Mr. Payne Will See You Now

_**did you think I wouldn't notice?** _

Niall is clearly confused, as he reads an incoming text from Liam. He just finished his _Biggest Weekend_ set, and now he's back up in his hotel room. Liam was scheduled to play yesterday, but Niall hoped he might stick around for the whole weekend. He had meant to text him before flying out, but he honestly forgot. Everything has been such a whirlwind this week, and he barely knows what day it is.

 ** _notice what ?_** Niall replies immediately. He can't even imagine what there had been for Liam to notice, especially since he's probably on his return flight already.

**_you. on stage. looking like that._ **

Niall suddenly feels hot all over. 

**_like .. how ?_ **

**_obscene._ **

Fuck. The air feels like it's being slowly sucked out of the room as Niall heads over to the minibar to get a bottle of water. It's blissfully cold, and he drinks half of it down before he replies to Liam. 

**_obscene ?_**

**_it was quite rude, Nialler_**

So it's going to be like _that_ , Niall thinks, as he types out his reply with shaky fingers. 

**_oh yeah ? what r ya gonna do abt it ?_ **

The reply he gets back is simple, but the message is pretty clear:

**_room 318. now._ **

_Double fuck._ Well that's one question answered: Liam hasn't left yet, and he's obviously staying in the same hotel that Niall is.

For all the things Niall expected to happen this weekend, this was absolutely not one of them. He wasn't even sure he'd see Liam at all, let alone be propositioned by him. It's wildly confusing because this isn't something they've done in years, not since well before One Direction went on break. 

They never properly dated back then, just messed around a bit to relieve sexual frustration and to help ease boredom on the tour bus. In fact, it all started when Niall admitted during an interview that he liked to jerk off for those exact reasons. (The boredom part, anyway.) That evening, Liam crawled into his bunk when everyone else was asleep and told Niall, very pointedly, that he was _bored_. 

There was something distinct and desperate in Liam's voice, and Niall immediately understood. They didn't talk about it, not that night or any of the subsequent ones. It was exhilarating, though. Like their own little secret, because Niall was fairly certain that no one knew what they were getting up to behind that curtain. Especially since most of the time, it happened when everyone was asleep or whenever Liam and Niall shared a hotel room. 

It didn't progress to anything serious; they weren't dating, and there wasn't any romance between them. Kissing, yes. Lots of kissing. Niall loved a good snog and Liam was a top-notch kisser. So there was a lot of that, and everything was always fun and easy, but never serious. There was no jealousy when either of them would kiss one of the other lads, and Liam was genuinely happy for Niall and Harry when they got together officially.

Liam was also the first person that Niall called when Harry broke his heart. He let Niall stay with him for nearly a month, half of which was spent in bed with Liam's strong arms around him. He had never tried anything or taken advantage of Niall when he was at his most vulnerable, he just held him while he cried. He also tried to analyze the breakup and figure out what exactly went wrong, and mostly, he just listened. To Niall's talking, to his breathing, to him playing woefully sad songs on guitar - basically anything that Niall needed from him. 

There was a lot of cuddling too and always a good night kiss, sweet and comforting, but it never went further. 

Niall's heart slowly mended itself, and he and Harry had even managed to repair the friendship after that to the point that they're back to being the best of mates again. He got over his heartbreak, wrote one hell of an album as a result, and everyone is currently in a very good place in their lives. 

Honestly, Niall couldn't be happier. 

Suddenly, his phone pings again with another text alert. This one is just a photo, and Niall knees almost give out on him right then and there. He feels so unbalanced that he actually slides to the floor right from where he's standing, not even bothering to move to the couch or bed.

The picture is of Liam. _All_ of Liam. He's lying on what is probably his own hotel bed, completely naked, and hard as a rock.

"Jesus fucking _Christ_ ," Niall whispers to himself as his bum hits the soft carpet. Even back when they were messing around together, they never did anything like this. There were never any racy texts or pictures. It was always just fun and easy between them and no one got hurt. 

Niall looks back down at his phone and holy _fuck_ does Liam look good. He's not as defined as he used to be, but it's _really_ doing it for Niall. Liam has gone a bit soft around the middle, and he's stopped waxing as much so his chest hair has grown out a bit. 

Niall wants nothing more than to jerk off all over him and lick up the mess.

 _Now where the fuck did that thought come from?_ Niall wonders as he scrubs a hand over his face. Belatedly, he realizes that he hasn't replied to Liam yet and he doesn't want to make him feel self-conscious. Liam has rarely ever been known to send pictures like that, but Niall also knows that he has severe insecurities at times. 

**_bloody hell mate .. be there in five_**

and then as an afterthought:

**_stay naked_ **

~*~

This may end up being the worst decision that Niall has ever made, but he has to see it through. Not only is he uncomfortably hard in his trousers, but it took a lot of nerve for Liam to send those messages. A small smile tugs at the corner of Niall's mouth because he's always had a soft (and hard) spot for Liam. If he's honest, there was a small part of him that wondered if Liam would get a bit jealous when Harry and Niall started dating officially. He didn't seem to though; he was incredibly supportive and he was also happily with Cheryl by that point so it all worked out for the best. 

He's still with Cheryl now, but they've agreed to dial things back a bit and keep it casual. See other people, even. It hasn't changed anything about their lives with Bear, so Niall doesn't feel too horribly guilty as he knocks on Liam's hotel room door.

He gets no answer, but his phone buzzes with a new text.

**_try opening the door._ **

_Cheeky bastard_ , Niall thinks as he cautiously pulls up on the door handle and steps inside. 

The room is dim and it smells like Liam's favorite cologne. He doesn't see Liam just yet, so Niall takes a few more steps forward and nearly jumps out of his own skin when two tattooed arms slide around his waist from behind. 

"There's my good lad; and right on time, too," Liam purrs against Niall's ear which makes him shiver all over. It should be weird, considering they haven't seen each other for months, but it's not. It's an unbearably easy rhythm to fall back into, and it's like they never even missed a beat.

"Hi Payno," Niall laughs and leans back against Liam's chest.

"I missed you," Liam says, and wastes absolutely no time pressing a trail of blazing hot kisses up Niall's neck. 

"F-fuck...I missed you too," Niall hisses, and wonders (not for the first time) how the fuck this is his life.

"Did you miss _this_?" Liam asks and then spins Niall in his arms so they're face to face. 

"Yeah, I did if I'm honest, but -- " 

Niall doesn't get a chance to finish because suddenly, Liam has him pressed up against the wall and is steadily licking into his mouth. His big, warm hands are anchored on Niall's hips and he tastes like rum and coke. He doesn't seem to be drunk in any way though, so he probably just had a drink to loosen up a bit. 

"Fuck, you look so hot," Liam moans when they pull apart. "When I saw the pictures of you on stage earlier, I nearly had to have a wank in the airport loo." 

"The airport?" Niall asks, since obviously Liam's right here and hasn't left yet. 

"Yeah. I was heading back already, but my flight got delayed a bit so I decided to switch it and stay another day."

"Lucky me," Niall grins. "So what stopped you from having that wank?" Niall is feeling a bit bold himself now.

Liam's answering grin is downright nefarious as he leans in to speak against Niall's mouth. 

"I'd much rather fuck _you_ than my hand, babe." 

_Babe?_ Well, that's certainly new too. A lot of firsts this evening, but Niall's not complaining. 

"And what makes you so sure I would be on board with your debaucherous plans?" Niall teases although he is genuinely curious since it's been so long. 

Liam leans in and brushes his lips across Niall's ear. "You're here aren't you?" 

"Busted," Niall whimpers as he closes the space between them and kisses Liam slowly. It lasts for a few seconds, but then Liam is pulling back and his expression is a lot darker than it was a few seconds ago.

"You're not off the hook, you know," Liam says, and reaches down to undo Niall's trousers. He gets them open and then rips Niall's shirt straight down the front so that the buttons pop off and go flying everywhere. 

Niall's breath hitches sharply, but he still manages to find his voice. "I really liked this shirt, Payno."

"I'll buy you a dozen more," Liam pants as he strips every inch of clothing from Niall's body. 

_Holy sweet Jesus._

This must be some sort of fever dream, Niall thinks, but he hopes he never wakes up. It's absolutely never been like this between them and Liam has obviously learned a thing or two. 

"Not that I have any objections," Niall starts, and presses himself flush against Liam, "but what's gotten into you tonight?"

"You," Liam growls and kisses him roughly. "Looking like _that_ earlier, and making me so hard I was almost dizzy from it. I nearly jizzed myself when I found the video of you performing _Slow Hands_ ," he adds and bites roughly on Niall's bottom lip.

"Well now you can do it inside _me_ instead," Niall winks, feeling bold again as he reaches around and gives Liam's ass a firm squeeze.

"That's it," Liam hisses and shoves Niall toward the bed until he hits the mattress. He falls onto it ungracefully, and then Liam crawls on top of him. He stretches out from head to toe and grinds their erections together while kissing Niall fiercely. It's sensory overload in the best possible way because Liam smells incredible, and like _home_ all at the same time. 

The friction is maddening, and kissing Liam has always been one of Niall's favorite things to do.

"I should punish you for making me so damn hard," Liam groans against Niall's mouth when they pull apart for air. 

"First world problems," Niall laughs and kisses the aggravated expression from Liam's face.

"I meant at the airport," Liam snaps. "I was in _public_ , Niall."

"Then you really should have had that wank," Niall grins and attempts to pull Liam into another kiss but Liam dodges it the second before their lips connect. 

"Just for that comment," Liam starts," I should tie you up and make you watch me wank, but not be able to touch," he finishes finally, and is rewarded by Niall's jaw nearly hitting the floor.

"You wouldn't, right?" Niall asks, almost timidly. Not that he has any problem with being tied up (and Liam would certainly know) it's just the idea of not being able to touch him is tragic.

"You better show me how good you can be, baby, then we'll see if you deserve any rewards," Liam speaks against Niall's mouth but pointedly doesn't kiss him. 

"Oh it's on," Niall grins, just before he rolls them without warning and reverses their positions. 

Liam gasps in surprise, but the transition is smooth as Niall straddles his hips. It should feel weird, but it doesn't. They fall into an easy rhythm though, as if it's only been a matter of hours since they've done this and not over three years. "I can be so good for you, _Mr. Payne_ ," Niall leans down and whispers against Liam's mouth before kissing him again.

The old nickname is an unexpected punch to Liam's gut, and it lights up every nerve ending in his body. No one has called him that before or since Niall, and it's always been something private between them. Not roleplay exactly, but Niall has only ever called him that when he wants it rough. When he wants Liam to pin him down and fuck him into the mattress, or when he wants to ride Liam so hard that they both see stars.

Judging by their positions, it's crystal clear how Niall wants it tonight. 

"Are you all talk then, or are you gonna prove it?" Liam challenges when they break apart. He's been painfully hard for over an hour and his patience is wearing thin.

"Still cheeky, I see," Niall laughs as he rolls off of Liam and heads for his suitcase. "Tell me you've got stuff, yeah?"

Liam nods. "Front zipper compartment."

"Always such a Boy Scout," Niall smiles. He easily finds what he's looking for, but he has to laugh at the airport gift shop packaging. "Really?" He holds up the bag and gives Liam a judgmental glare. "I didn't even know they sold lube and condoms in the bloody airport."

Liam is still too turned on to care about being embarrassed, so he simply shrugs. "You'd be surprised."

"I probably should be, but I'm just glad you thought ahead," Niall smirks and tosses the bag to Liam before climbing back onto the bed. 

If speed-prepping were an Olympic sport, Liam would be taking home the gold. In less than a minute, he's already rolled the condom on and starts working himself over with a generous amount of lube. 

" _Christ_ , Payno," Niall whimpers and spreads his own thighs. It's been a while since he's been fucked, and he wants to ready. He's debating on whether he should do it himself or beg Liam to do it when Liam answers the unasked question.

"Get yourself ready for me." Liam tosses Niall the bottle of lube with his unoccupied hand and continues stroking himself at a torturous pace. 

"Yes sir," Niall says and lets his thighs fall further open so Liam has the perfect view. He then spreads a thick layer of lube onto two fingers and slides them both into himself at once. He love the stretch, and his fingers are slick enough that there's hardly any pain at all. It bubbles hot and bright for a few seconds, but then it fades to a pleasant burn as he starts to pump his fingers slowly. He goes a bit deeper with every push and soon his hips are arching off the bed and his neglected cock is dripping against his stomach.

"Enough," Liam orders, and reaches out to still Niall's hand. Niall whimpers in protest, but he does as he's told and slides his fingers out. "Come here," Liam says and pats his thighs suggestively. 

Niall nods eagerly as he scrambles up the bed and straddles Liam's hips again. They lock eyes for a moment, and then Niall reaches back to align themselves. 

"Fuck," Liam curses as Niall sinks down onto his cock inch by inch. He's really tight, and the pressure is so good that it's almost overwhelming. "Feels good, baby," Liam pants and reaches out to rub Niall's hips encouragingly. 

"Yeah," Niall agrees and slowly raises himself up again. He builds a quick rhythm in no time and leans forward to rake his nails over Liam's chest. "Fuck, you're so hot." 

Liam groans loudly and rolls his hips up at the same time Niall slides back down. The friction is perfect, and being inside Niall is even sweeter than he remembered. "You're not so bad yourself, Horan," Liam teases as he pulls Niall down for a kiss. 

Niall isn't going to last much longer, not with Liam rocking up into him at an unrelenting pace, and kissing him like he's desperate for it. "Li, _please_ touch me," Niall begs and reaches up to tug sharply at Liam's hair. It isn't as long as Niall would prefer, but there's just enough to get a good grip. 

"Since you asked so nicely," Liam pants against Niall's open mouth and reaches out to wrap his fingers around Niall's cock. 

Niall whimpers in relief and kisses Liam hard. "So close," he whines between kisses and reaches down to squeeze Liam's hips. 

"You've been so good, baby; you should come for me and let me hear how good it feels," Liam says as he increases the speed of his hand. Niall is so wet that he's dripping all over Liam's fingers, which creates the perfect glide.

"Oh, _fuck_." Niall wasn't specifically waiting for permission, but just hearing the words is more than enough to send him over the edge. He comes with a sharp cry and spills all over Liam's fingers which are still pumping him steadily. 

"That's it, love," Liam moans against Niall's mouth and thrusts up into him so hard that he's sure there will be bruises in the morning. 

"Come on, Li, want you to come too. Wanna _feel_ it, baby," Niall urges as he grips Liam's hair harder and rocks in his lap. "Wanna watch you fall apart for me," Niall drags his mouth up Liam's neck and bites sharply. 

Liam comes immediately with a strangled groan, as he slides his hand off Niall's cock and grips the bed sheets so hard he nearly shreds them. "Oh Jesus," he pants, chest heaving as Niall leans in for another kiss. 

This one is soft and slow, just a gentle brush of their tongues, as they come down from their release. 

"That was..." Liam starts, but Niall cuts him off with another kiss. "Don't ruin my afterglow, Payno."

Liam snorts at that, but wraps his arms around Niall and kisses him breathless.

~*~

"Will we see each other again soon, or were you just using me for my hot body?" Niall asks a bit later when they're curled up in Liam's bed, watching golf at Niall's request. He's completely joking, but he feels Liam tense up in his arms. "It was just a joke babe, relax," he says, turning to press a soft kiss against Liam's mouth. 

Liam actually frowns at that. "Do you not want to see me again?" 

"Li," Niall rubs his cheek softly, "the joke was about using me for my body, not questioning whether or not you want to see me again. Not that there's any pressure to, but I always want to see you."

"I always want to see you too," Liam smiles and shifts a bit so they're facing each other. 

"Well, we've both got a lot going on at the minute, but how about we try to make more time, yeah? Let's not be strangers."

"Definitely not," Liam grins, taking Niall's face into his hands and kissing him so sweetly that it makes Niall's chest ache. He cares so much for Liam, and he's glad to know that the special bond they've always shared is still very much intact.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Niall asks when they pull apart. 

"Free as a bird," Liam grins at him, though Niall can see the blush spreading over his face when he says it.

"No plans at all? How come?" Niall leans forward and regards Liam curiously. 

"My flight wasn't really delayed," Liam admits, biting his lip nervously. "I was halfway to my gate when I realized how badly I needed to see you."

Niall's heart swells in his chest, but he tries to play it cool. "Well look at that, seems like my schedule is completely clear also," he laughs and tips Liam's face up for another kiss. 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are greatly appreciated, and you can come talk Niam to me over **[here](http://prettyinsoulpunk.tumblr.com/)**! :D


End file.
